The present invention relates to a new and distinct hosta plant, Hosta ‘Wrinkle in Time’ hereinafter also referred to as the new plant or just the cultivar name, ‘Wrinkle in Time’. Hosta ‘Wrinkle in Time’ was discovered by the inventor as a non-induced, naturally-occurring, whole-plant mutation in a batch of field division propagated Hosta ‘Pilgrim’ (not patented) at a wholesale nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA in the summer of 2010. The new plant has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA since 2012 and also by careful plant shoot tip tissue culture with the resultant asexually propagated plants having retained all the same traits as the original plant. Hosta ‘Wrinkle in Time’ is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
No plants of Hosta ‘Wrinkle in Time’ have been sold, under this or any other name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which may have been disclosed within one year of the filing date of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.